


Prompt Fill: Malec + Illness Comfort + Awakening From Unconsciousness

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: Magnus couldn’t use magic to help him this time, but his hands were soft and cool on Alec’s skin.  His voice provided more relief than whatever pills he took earlier.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Prompt Fill: Malec + Illness Comfort + Awakening From Unconsciousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GroveGrocer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroveGrocer/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the talented GroveGrocer Thank you so much for your prompt, and I am so so so so so sorry it took this long. I had a great well of creative energy, and then it went kapoof as my work went into pandemic overdrive.
> 
> I actually wrote this twice - the first time was Magnus’ POV, but I was making it too detailed and technical, and it didn’t really give the sweet Comfort vibe. So here’s the new and improved version!

Alec was on fire.And freezing.The closest thing he could compare it to was demon venom festering in a wound, but even that didn’t quite match this.

He’d been opening their mail, as always, when one addressed to Magnus went off with a flash of dark indigo.Rather than being cursed against being opened by anyone other than Magnus, Magnus discovered it was most likely meant to kill the High Warlock of Alicante himself, designed to bind to Warlock magic and turn to poison.

To the average Shadowhunter, this curse would be harmless.But Alec lived with Magnus, shared a life with him, exchanged energy, strength, and power with him on a regular basis.He was protected by Magnus’ magic at all times, assisted, served, and pleasured by Warlock magic a hundred little times a day.Magnus’ power had seeped deeply into him.

This rendered the Inquisitor helpless on their couch, too dizzy to even stand and make it to bed.His only comfort was his husband beside him, but that was no small thing.

Magnus couldn’t use magic to help him this time, but his hands were soft and cool on Alec’s skin.His voice provided more relief than whatever pills he took earlier.

Speaking of which, “Love?It’s time for another dose.”

Alec opened his eyes to confirm he heard him.His throat hurt too much to respond verbally anymore.He shook as he tried to sit up, muscles fatigued like he’d run two marathons, before Magnus pressed him back down to the pillows.

“Let me.”

Magnus held the pills to Alec’s lips, and he opened to let him push them inside.This was quickly followed by a drinking straw to help them down.Alec would never allow such intimate assistance from anyone else, never allow himself to be so helpless, to need someone so badly.But this was Magnus.He loved and trusted him more than he ever imagined possible.He needed him just to breathe; help swallowing pills was nothing compared to that.

His husband stayed by his side, telling him stories and petting his scalp to soothe his headache.Gradually, these loving ministrations combined with the medication, and Alec drifted into darkness.

*

*

*

Magnus was still right in front of him when Alec blinked awake.He felt worlds better, his only bodily complaint was a sharp eagerness for breakfast, but his first thought was how Magnus’ sleeping position had to be jacking up his neck.He was in the same chair as last night, and it didn’t look like he’d meant to sleep there.

Alec stood and gently cradled his husband’s neck and head.“Magnus,” he called softly.

Magnus jerked awake - literally, so hard he was in danger of falling to the floor.He blinked up at Alec owlishly, he usually pristine eye make-up an absolute mess.“Alexander!”He stood abruptly, nearly knocking Alec over this time.“Are you okay?How are you feeling?”His felt his forehead, his pulse, and just grabbed at him as though to confirm his physical existence.

“Hey, woah.I’m fine, Magnus.”Alec caught and kissed the frantic hands.“I promise.You, your meds, and a good night’s sleep—”

“Two nights!”

“What?”

“You were unconscious for over thirty hours, Alexander!You could have died!”

Alec could see it now, the past entire day and two nights’ worth of fear straining his husband’s handsome face.It was terrible to think about Magnus sitting there alone, kept in the torturous limbo of potential loss, exhausting himself to care for Alec.

Alec hugged him.“I’m sorry.”

Magnus returned the embrace with shaky strength.He took a long moment to compose himself, before saying, “I’m making the Clave screen all of our mail from now on.”

Alec pulled back to smile at him.“I’ll need to talk to the High Warlock about how to screen for curses.We’re in luck, I know his number.We should also look into who tried to kill you,” he added more seriously.“But first, it’s your turn to rest.”

He ushered Magnus into their bedroom, fetched a warm washcloth to remove the remnants of make-up, and tucked him in.Magnus went along with this happily, content to see his husband well enough to return to mother henning.

“I’m going to start breakfast.If your appetite beats out your need to sleep, I’ll have a tray for you soon.”A quick kiss, Alec left for the kitchen, and all was well.


End file.
